Stephen uses $\dfrac{2}{25}$ kilograms of tofu in each serving of his famous tofu dish. He has $1\dfrac{1}{10}$ kilograms of tofu. How many servings can Stephen make?
Explanation: We can think about this problem like this: ${\text{number of servings}} = \dfrac{C{\text{total mass of tofu}}}{{\text{mass of tofu per serving}}}$ ${\text{?}} = C{1\dfrac{1}{10}} \div {\dfrac{2}{25}}$ $\begin{aligned} C{1\dfrac{1}{10}}&=C{\dfrac{11}{10}} \\\\ {\text{?}} &= C{\dfrac{11}{10}} \div {\dfrac{2}{25}} \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} C{\dfrac{11}{10}} \div{\dfrac{2}{25}}&=C{\dfrac{11}{10}}\times\dfrac{25}{2} \\\\ &=\dfrac{11\times25}{10\times2} \\\\ &=\dfrac{275}{20} \\\\ &=\dfrac{55}{4} \end{aligned}$ Stephen can make $\dfrac{55}{4}$ servings of his famous tofu dish.